Pandora
by Tsunami Snake
Summary: After DMC3 and up to one: After being defeated by his brother, Vergil finds himself in hell, Meeting with the fallen angel Lucifer and his group of refugees he seeks to gain power through defeating Mundus.
1. Welcome to Hell

_Author's Note: I am giving fanfiction writing another shot, recently I have become infatuated with the Devil May Cry series, this story takes place after the third and leads up to the first. There are OCs abound NONE OF WHICH are Mary Sue's. Vergil and other well known Devil May Cry characters are copyrighted to Capcom, the others are copyrighted to myself and the other author of this fiction Danielle. Enjoy._

_"So… so it would be you after all… you would be the one to wield father's legacy… and yet like before you have no idea of its true potential… was it worth it?... was all of this worth it? I let myself be consumed by pride and greed and like the demon I am I lay here damned…The lust for power was insatiable, I had known I would come out on top, to rule this world as we should… Dante, why do you fight for them?... why did you even spare me? It's all starting to fade…faces, names… you… everything will be gone soon. This is the lowliest punishment for the sins I have committed, the worst I've had to suffer thus far. I will be reduced to nothing but his plaything his puppet upon invisible strings. Soon I will forget…everything…Hell wasn't so bad, the people here are like myself, wanderers, cast into the darkness away from the light consumed by their hatred for everyone else. Despite my pride, my selfishness, they took me in as their own as their brother. And then there was him, he too sought power, power that was rightfully his… but like me, he has taken the fall once more. Ah…so distant they are becoming…I'm starting to forget my name now…brother... if you can hear me, take care of her when she arrives. I will be seeing you soon…"_

His head throbbed, his body laid mangled and torn across the scorched brown earth as was his blue jacket and suit. His white hair stuck to his head and face caked with blood and dirt from the fall but it wasn't so much his head that hurt as the wound on his chest. It was a deep gash, the blood of which caused his black vest to cling to the ebony flesh, he had been surprised it hadn't killed him upon the impact. Of course he wished that it did, each time he inhaled it would send hot flashes of pain throughout his chest and arms. He took another breath shallow as it was he still felt it and curled his lips back grinding his teeth at the sudden pain that jolted through him. Was this hell? He felt nothing of the flames or of the fiery lake that had so vividly been described in ancient texts, but he had indeed felt the pain that was sure to last for the eternity to come. Still unmoving his eyes remained shut he was still far too weak to lift even a finger. Yet somehow, he was aware of what was happening around him, he could hear footsteps approaching him followed by a shrill voice.

"Hey Big Brother! There's another one over here!" It was a girl she sounded to be in her mid teens, carrying a heavy artillery riffle around her shoulder from the constant clicking as it beat against her back gently. She came closer crouching beside the fallen one observing him with curiosity and caution, another set of footsteps came up from behind her, heavier sounding.

"Ehh..I don't know Allies…I don't think he's alive, half the people who are condemned to this place die from the fall… at least the lucky ones do." His voice was much deeper than the girl's one that seemed to drip with sadness and despair. "Come on, we need to keep moving, let the lowers get him." Allies turned back to the elder male her face in a bit of a pout.

"Oh Alright…But I think I'm gonna help myself to that gorgeous lookin' sword he's got." A mischievous smile crossed her face as she raised her index finger to point at the sheathed katana that lay beside the fallen. The hilt gave a dull gleam beneath the reddened light covered in gold and bound in cerulean cloth, it was that which caught the young hunter's eye.

"Go ahead; I'm sure he won't mind." Her brother replied laughing loftily while he turned from her walking back towards the mound of ruins which they called 'home'. Allies's face lit up with shrill delight and wonder reaching for the sword which seemed to pulse beneath its master's hand…Then, Vergil's ice blue eyes flew open. Immediately he clutched the sword a new found strength rushing through his body as he gripped the Yammato within his hands and slashed viciously at the sixteen year old in front of him.

Allies jumped back barely able to react in time, she could feel a warm red liquid trickling down her abdomen only the tip of the blade had managed to slice across her tanned flesh. "Christ he's alive!" She cried in surprise, her hands fumbling to reach the riffle on her back as the angered half demon continued his assault on her. His speed was incredible; she couldn't even keep up with his movements each time he lashed out at her. When he swung the blade would manage to miss her by mere centimeters, Allies had to think quick she was starting to get tired from evading the deadly blade. Reaching into a side pocket she pulled out a long and jagged blade holding it up horizontally in defense, a resounding clang echoed throughout the canyon as the blades clashed.

"Filthy demon…" Vergil muttered, his calm voice sent a chill down the child's back, looking into his eyes made her freeze in place. They were cold as ice yet burned with an intensity that rivaled that of the sun in the realm of the living. "How dare you show such disrespect to me…!" He growled pushing her away. Allies stumbled back loosing her footing and nearly tripping over a large rock, Vergil saw his opening and lunged.

"ALLIES! GET DOWN!" She did as she was told allowing her feet to slide out from under her hearing a shot ring out from behind her. A burst of blood flew through the air in a thin stream the bullet had hit its mark causing the half demon to fall forth and land a few feet in front of the shaken teen. He grunted trying to get back up onto his elbows yet to no avail, he had pushed his body to the limit and couldn't find it in him to get back up. Allies stood up shaking with terror and rage all at the same time taking her automatic from her back and loading one of her holy water encoated bullets into the shaft.

"You dirty half devil bitch!" She shrieked aiming the gun at his head, "I should kill you for that!" She couldn't manage to hold the gun steadily her hands still quivering in shock, her brother came up beside her again his head faced forward. "Illies missed you the first time! He would've shot you right in the head if his gun was pointed a couple inches more to the left, but let's see how lucky you are when I shoot you at point blank range!" Taking the safety off she steadily increased the pressure on the trigger with her index finger shutting her eyes tightly.

"Enough…" Came another voice from behind, Illies still faced forward taking a deep breath he could recognize that silky smooth voice from anywhere. " Allies, put your gun down this man isn't our enemy." Eyes wide in shock she turned around to meet another pair of blue eyes, the same intenseness burned within them as well.

"But Sir he-!"

"That's an order!" He barked staring the young teenager down averting his eyes from her when she gave a grunt of defeat. "Do you young fools even know who that boy is..?" He questioned his head tilting up in the direction of Illies. The marksman continued to stand before him still as a statue, the tails of the bandages that wrapped around his bloody eyes wavering in the wind.

"I cannot tell." Came his reply lifting a hand in front of his face, "There's so much blood in the air I cannot smell anything else." Reaching down he gripped the edge of the Yammato which had fallen loose from its master's grasp. Without looking he had tossed it to the sleek figure behind him who had caught it holding it delicately in his hands.

"Who else would use such a beautifully crafted blade..?" The man said examining the sword in front of him. "No doubt that it was forged by him…" he chuckled, Allies's golden brown eyes widening in awe.

" Sparda! The legendary dark knight Sparda!" She cried gripping her riffle tightly, her heart pounding within her chest. Illies turned around, his white waist length jacket swaying behind him.

" So that would mean that this boy…" he trailed off putting a hand to his chin. Another chuckle emitted from the shadowed man.

"Correct…" He purred holding the blade to his side. "You two, take him back home with you, clean him up and get him out of those clothes… this is just what we have been waiting for." He grinned and turned heading back toward the ruined city. "I have to prepare a few things for our guest."

After he had left the two siblings stared at one another, then at Vergil who had inadvertently passed out due to blood loss, Illies inhaled deeply kneeling beside him checking for a pulse on his wrist. It was possible to die again in hell, only this time your soul would disappear into nothingness and Vergil was already beginning to go into shock.

"Help me carry him Allies, we have to treat his wounds quickly, and hurry! The blood may have begun to attract lower beasts…" He growled glancing around behind him. Nodding Allise walked past him and to the half demon's feet lifting his legs up over her shoulders. "Be careful," Illies warned, "We don't want to cause any unneeded stress upon the body." Grunting he lifted Vergil up by his arms draping them over his shoulders and began to follow into the ruined city unaware of the danger that lurked in the cliffs above them.


	2. Ambushed

_Author's Note: This was written by the second author of this fiction Danielle, this IS a collaboration fiction after all, expect chapter three soon._

Illies and his younger sister Allies walked through the outer regions of Hell, a battered and bloodied Vergil on both sets of shoulders. "We have to hurry if we don't want to attract any lesser demons," said Illies in a rather hushed voice. Allies only gave a small grunt as she stepped over a large piece of debris. "Allies?" he asked, but she didn't answer, she just kept walking forward, not wanting to say anything if she could help it.

"Allies, please say something. You're upset, I can tell, and I want to know why." He said, expressing his concerns aloud.  
Allies snorted and tossed her hair shifting Vergil's legs on her shoulders.

"We should've killed him. I don't care if he is a son of Sparda, or a part of Luci's plans!" she shouted. The vibrations caused by her echoing voice caused loose rocks to clatter loudly from the nooks they had been resting in.

"Don't be so bitter, Allies, he was only acting on instinct, protecting something he treasured," Illies gave a soft chuckle. "I'm sure you would have done the same." He smiled picturing her in his mind's eye, knowing she had nothing to fight back with.

"Let's just get him home before he dies on us and Luci has a royal hissy fit." Allies sighed, shaking strands of hair from her face. Illies gave a small nod and they continued to climb over fallen rocks and maneuvering around metal rods that protruded from the boulders.  
The danger lingering in the corners of the shadows seemed to be lurking closer and closer towards the injured party like a group of vultures circling around a fresh kill, waiting for the predators to leave the carcass behind. Rocks started clattering down towards Illies and Allies as the lesser creatures shifted in their positions. Allies looked around, worried about what might try to attack them at such a vulnerable time.

"Come on Allies, let's pick up the pace a little, I fear they have already picked up the scent of our blood." Said Illies, shifting Vergil's weight. Allies gave a small nod and began to walk a little quicker; glancing around as more rocks fell from their small niches. But walking quicker wasn't getting them anywhere, they were surrounded and both of them knew it.

"Come out and show yourselves!" Barked Allies, stopping and removing Vergil from her shoulders. The shrieks and screams of the demons as they leapt from their hiding spots sent a shiver down the girl's spine. But she stood her ground, shouting: "If you want him, come and get him!" Illies looked at her in astonishment.

"Allies, what is your problem?" he snapped, laying the rest of the comatose Vergil on the ground. Allies didn't answer; she only removed the gun from her back and aimed it at a demon lumbering towards them. It shrieked and screamed at them, wanting what lay just out of its reach. Shrieking again, it's wide mouth gaping open, it swung its mighty scythe towards them, wanting to cut down any and all obstacles to reach its goal. The others followed behind, howling and crying, waiting for a chance at the two. But before the demon could complete the swing, a loud gunshot echoed through the area, the demon falling forward onto Allies, decomposing into nothing more than a pile of soft sand. Again and again the gunshots echoed through out; and again and again the demons fell to the ground, melting into harmless piles of dusty sand.

"Eee! Illies get me out, get me out!" Shrieked Allies, the only visible point of the small girl was her head, poking out from the pile of sand that buried her. Illies turned his head and searched for any sign of the sniper. But to his dismay, he heard nothing more than the fading ringing of the shots. Walking over to his sister, her took her hand and pulled her from the pile of sand. "Did you see that?" she asked, brushing herself off and looking around, knowing full well that her brother couldn't see.

"Uhh… no, not really," he answered, grumbling a bit at the irony in Allies's question. "But, I do wonder who helped us." He turned his head again searching for the mysterious sniper. But everything remained still and deathly silent, so together, the two lifted Vergil once more and headed for home.

Up on a well hidden ledge sat a young girl, though she would appear to be older than Allies and quite possibly her brother. Long strands of snowy white/silver hair rested on her bare shoulders, the sleeves of her creamy white sweater resting just below her shoulders. Along silver chain hung around her throat and whatever was connected to it lay hidden beneath her soft sweater. She sat reloading a well polished black .45 caliber gun, sliding the clip in and feeling satisfied as she heard it click into place. She looked down upon the pair solemnly with a pair of strange crimson eyes that seemed to flash with anger and sadness. Holstering the gun at her side, and brushing dust off the baggy pants that hung around her hips, she jumped from ledge, deciding to follow them, but at a distance.

"Hold still god damnit!" shouted Allies as she tried to hold down a struggling Vergil. "Illies, do something!"

"I can't," yelled Illies. "We don't have anything to sedate him with." In his hands he held a small needle and medical suture along with a damp clothe stained red with blood.

"Damnit, where's Luci, he should be helping us," growled Allies, wrestling with on of Vergil's arms. "Christ he's strong!"

"That's quite enough!" came a voice from behind all of them. Vergil ceased his struggling to look at the tall slender figure of a man standing in the shadows. "I see that you're awake, Vergil." The man's voice was calm.

"It's about time you got back, Lucifer," grumbled Allies, standing up and straightening her jacket, tossing gauze onto the small cot they had laid Vergil on.

"I was caught up in something, and you would do well to keep your tongue in your mouth from now on," replied Lucifer, chuckling darkly. Allies closed her mouth and hung her head defeated.

"So…" huffed Vergil, as he stood on his wobbly legs. "You're Lucifer, the fallen," his cold blue eyes narrowed on Lucifer's figure, his spiked silver/white hair looking somewhat askew.  
Lucifer gave another small chuckle and stepped from the shadows, his shoulders hunched upwards in a shrug.

"It would seem you already know who I am," he let his shoulders drop and clucked his tongue. "What a pity, I was so looking forward to giving my famed introduction," he shook his head sadly, long vibrant purple bangs shaking in front of his face.

Vergil snorted at Lucifer's childish attitude. "I'm leaving," he said, turning to the door and walking towards it slowly.

"Not like that you're not," said Lucifer, appearing in front of Vergil and wagging a finger at him. Vergil looked at him confused. "You haven't seemed to notice that you are wearing nothing more than a simple sheet," Lucifer gave a small chuckle and pointed out the simple white sheet wrapped around his waist and trailing on the wooden floor. "Here, put these on," pulling out a pile of neatly folded garments, he shoved them at Vergil and pulled Illies and Allies aside. "I need to speak to you two while our guest is getting dressed." He said, walking them to a different room.

"What is it now?" Allies asked impatiently. Lucifer fixed her with a hard stare and the girl quieted immediately. "Sorry sir," she whispered, looking down at the floor and swiveling her toes on the floor.

"As I thought," said Lucifer, patting Allies passionately on the head. "Now then, you both remember the plan right?" her asked, looking from one of the siblings to the other. They both nodded and he continued on.  
In the other room, Vergil had finished changing; now in a light brown coat and a pair of tight leather pants, he looked at himself rather unsure of his new attire.

"What's the point in sticking around a dump like this?" he asked himself, shaking his head and fixing his hair. Looking around, her muttered something else under his breath and searched for his sword. Upon finding it, he picked it up and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.  
The sound of the slamming door caught the attention of the other three, who came running out of the next room and looked around.

"Shit, he's gone!" barked Allies, slamming her fist into a wall. "We're going to bring him back, aren't we?" she asked, looking up at Lucifer curiously.  
The fallen gave a small shake of his head and smiled. He brushed back a few strands of jet black hair that seemed to contrast with his bright purple bangs.

"Let him get acquainted with his new home, I'm sure he'll come crawling back," Allies looked at Lucifer and then shook her head sadly. Illies said nothing and sat down in a chair, relieving his tired legs.  
He walked among the debris and wreckage of what might once have been a city. He kicked aside small rocks and fragments of bones, looking about for anything to take his frustration out on. The tan colored coat he now wore flapped heavily in a slight breeze that swept through. But there was something else carried upon that breeze that caught his attention; a faint noise, a voice even. He strained to listen for it, hoping it would come again, but nothing answered his hopes and he grumbled, moving onward.

"Foul demon," hissed the voice he had heard only moments ago. Whirling about, Vergil searched the wreckage and ledges for any sign of a person. The voice seemed to laugh at him as he searched, mocking him. "You stumble about like a babe fresh from its mother's womb, you're pathetic," but instead of just hearing a disembodied voice, Vergil noticed a shadow emerge and placed a hand on the hilt of the sword at his side.

"Who are you?" he barked at the shadow, tightening the grip on the hilt.  
Laughing, the shadow stepped forward into a small stream of light. The light illuminated the girl's slender body as she stepped closer to Vergil.

"I am nothing and I am everything," she grinned. "I am the beginning and I am your end." Her voice seemed to take on cold venom as she looked upon Vergil.  
He looked into her crimson eyes and narrowed his own, icy blue eyes crouching as she stepped closer.

"Enough of you damned riddles, who are you?" he glowered, already feeling a hatred for her rise in him.

"Humph, you wish to know my name before you die?" asked the girl, tossing a few strands of silverfish white hair behind her. Bending forward in a small bow, she looked at him with her flashing eyes. "My name is Silver, Silver McQuinn," she said, introducing herself. "And that is all you need to know!" without further warning, she drew her gun and fired off a round at Vergil.

He barely had time to react, he drew his sword and deflected the bullet and leapt to the side. After Silver fired another shot, he ducked out of the way and made his way quickly towards her, slashing at her belly.  
Silver jumped back quickly, sucking in her stomach to keep the blade from slicing into it, and leapt back a few more paces as Vergil came at her again.

"Son of a bitch!" she growled. She hadn't expected such fierceness from him, not after seeing him stumbling about. Getting quickly to her feet she hopped up onto a higher ledge and aimed the gun once more at Vergil. She fired off another round, but he merely jumped aside and continued his path up the mound of debris towards her spot on the ledge. "Fuck!" she hissed. Waiting for the right moment, she squeezed the trigger and watched as the half demon's head snapped back from the force of the trajectory. He fell backwards, back towards the ground below them. Silver watched, breathing heavily, beads of sweat forming on her brow. "Humph…" she panted, trying to get herself back together. "Scared me there for a minute," she jumped down from the ledge and slid down the mound of rubble towards Vergil's body. "I had expected more from you," she said, her voice filled with a false pity.

At that very moment, Vergil's eyes opened and he sat straight up, pulling Silver forward onto his blade. It cut through her side, blood staining her pale skin as it seeped out of the wound.

"Then you should have been expecting this," he whispered, forcing the sword in deeper and twisting it. Silver gritted her teeth, trying to keep the scream she wanted to let out inside. Rain began to trickle from the clouds and mingled with the blood that plopped onto the ground from Silver's wound. Soon the trickling turned into a full out down poor, washing the crimson fluid from the rocks. Vergil stood, pulling Silver up with him on the end of the sword, then placing a foot on her abdomen, her pushed her forward and watched her fall to the wet ground.

Silver hit the wet ground with a hard thud, thick droplets of rain pelting her and dampening her stained sweater. Taking out her .45 once more, she pointed the muzzle at Vergil, trying to hold it steady as she clutched her injured side. "This can't…be happening…" she hissed through gritted teeth. "I can't…let this…happen," she shook her head, her wet hair flying everywhere.  
He chuckled softly, flicking blood from his sword and sheathing it quickly and efficiently.

"Oh but it is happening," he said looking down at her as he walked around her. "You are weak, so why shouldn't this be the outcome?" he asked stopping behind her and digging his heal in her wound. Silver let out a horrific cry of pain and dropped the gun onto the ground. "Tell me, why is it you go out looking for them? I mean, just look at where it's landed you," he gave another chuckle and continued to pace around her. "Just looking at you is making me sick," he knelt down, in front of her once more, and lifted her chin with a finger. "So just give up, there's nothing left for you. There's nothing here for you." Silver lifted her head away from him and whispered:

"I can't…give up…" she rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She shut her eyes tight against the rain that slid down her face. "I won't…" she shook her head weakly in defiance. As her head shook, a small silver pendent fell from within her sweater and dangled on the thin chain around her throat.  
Vergil stood and looked at the pendent as it gleamed.

"That pendent," he whispered. "Where'd you get it?" he kneeled down and took it in his hand, looking at it closely.

"I don't know…" huffed Silver weakly, her voice barely above a whisper. She snatched it back and crawled backwards, trying to space herself from Vergil. She coughed a small amount of blood falling onto a rock.

"You know damn well where you got it!" barked Vergil angrily, his patience now at its very limit. He stood and walked quickly towards Silver.

"Stay…stay away…" she coughed, trying to move farther away. "I told you I didn't know…"  
"

You're lying!" he hissed, continuing to advance on her, not believing one word she said.

"God damnit, I told you I didn't know!" Silver finally shouted, pounding her fist on the ground. "Why don't you believe me?" small tears slid down her face as she clutched the pendent in a bloodied hand.  
Vergil looked down at her, wondering if he could really trust her word. Finally he spoke:

"Do even know what it is, what it means?" he knelt down once more and took the pendent from her hand, putting it up close to her face. He dropped again, as if he had just been scalded. He stood up and turned around, no longer looking at her. "When you're ready to find out what you are, you can find me here," he brushed back his hair and walked off, leaving Silver alone, wet and confused


	3. Meeting

_This chapter was written by me, Tsunami Snake. This one focuses a little more on Vergil than any of the other characters, which is how the fic is probably going to be from now on. Feedback would be most appreciated._

Nightfall came upon the desolate and barren landscape that was known as the outer edge, hungry roars soon filled the air as the lesser creatures came out from their hideaways to feast upon the flesh of those who resided in the ruins of the ancient cities. The fallen angel, Lucifer looked out at the massive city that rested upon the horizon his eyes burning with the same intensity as the city lights. Every night it would give off a hellish orange glow that marred the barren rock and revealed the wretched filth which lived between the cracks and hid in the vast caverns within the canyon walls.

He hated it, he hated sitting here and looking at his kingdom from the outside. What was worse that Vergil hadn't returned yet, his plan would flop if he lost the son of the great Sparda. Even now he wondered where the boy could have possibly run off to…or if he would survive the demon blood feast.

Vergil wandered about the old city, his sword held tightly at his right hip. Looking down in disgust he violently kicked a bloodied skull away from him, in the dirt where it once sat he could make out imprints left upon the scorched earth. They had looked recent, shaping huge claws soaked with fresh warm blood. He scoffed, he was far superior than these filthy primal beasts. They knew nothing of what it meant to be a true demon, nothing of honor, nobility or loyalty. The only thing that those insignificant creatures were loyal to was their insatiable lust for flesh and blood. A bone chilling roar echoed throughout the seemingly abandoned city followed by the shrieks of another hapless victim. Vergil shuddered squeezing the hilt of the Yamato even harder than before. Turning he began to wonder about the wretch of a girl he had left behind, then growled furiously.

"What's wrong with me?" he snarled to himself. "Why am I even thinking about that contemptible woman! And why, why did she have that necklace with her?..." Glowering bitterly he faced forward, he had never given a care about anyone else but himself so why was he going to change now? Especially now that he was here when it was HIM that should have been the victor, it was HIM that should have taken over his father's legacy.

A sudden cry broke Vergil away from his chain of thoughts followed by a gentle weeping noise. It had to be close the scent of blood was stinging his nostrils, as if the air itself became intoxicated with that rancid stench. The half demon took a few cautious steps forward assessing his surroundings for any unwanted surprises. The crying grew steadily louder as he approached one of decimated structures. What could be described as a black striped orange ball of spines lay trembling before him as he entered.

"Mommy.." it whined still trembling, unaware of the blue devil's presence. A bloodied half eaten carcass laid beside the creature, the limbs were torn leaving nothing but a bloodied stump. The stomach was ripped open, no trace of organs appeared to be found within the parameter of the small room. Immediately Vergil put a sleeve to his nose gagging slightly at the smell and the sight of the body. His gaze slowly dropped to the floor, huge claw marks surrounding the corpse smeared in blood, turning back to the creature he jabbed it with his sword. A startled shriek echoed throughout the walls of the hollowed structure, the creature quickly coiled about itself in an even tighter ball than before.

"P-Please!" it begged, it's voice sounding as if it were nothing but a child. "D-Don't eat me! Please!" Vergil scowled in disgust.

"Pathetic little creature!" he spat, "You ask for MY mercy! What is wrong with you! Have you no pride? Or could it be the fact that you're out matched..?" It didn't answer it only trembled. "Speak to me you wretch!" Vergil kicked the demon in the side, in a sudden jolt it unfurled and revealed itself. From the waist up was the form of a ten year old boy and that of the waist down resembled the many long coils and legs of a millipede. He looked up into those cold grey eyes trembling even more so than before his light blonde bangs shadowed over his eyes.

Vergil stepped away from the boy, a slightly surprised expression set upon his face. He kept his sword held at the demon's throat examining him, and at how tiny his hands were in comparison.

"You didn't kill her did you." He said coolly tapping the child's chin with the dull side of the Yamato.

"N-No!" He cried, tears forming at his eyes. "I-I would never hurt my mommy!" He sobbed. "I loved her… she tried to protect me from those horrible demons…" Vergil glanced away briefly heaving a sigh. He withdrew the blade from the youth's throat holding it at his side once more. He had noticed small specks of blood that had been stained upon the right sleeve of his coat. Slowly the half demon glanced up, two more drops spilling onto his forehead.

"... Don't make any sudden moves…" Vergil whispered, his eyes remaining focused upon the ceiling. From the shadows peered two blood shot eyes, dripping red teeth curved in a wicked smile gleamed in what little light there was. Whatever it was it was big, he could hear the rafters begin to splinter and crack from it's immense weight. "Boy…" He said holding his sword out by his side.

"W-What is it?" The child questioned, his intense fear causing him to studder.

"MOVE!" Vergil bellowed swinging the Yamato up in front of him at lightning fast speed. The demon boy instinctively swung himself against a wall as a hulking mass of grey muscle covered in thick tendons leapt down upon his prey. The creature was absolutely hideous, from it's back protruded a huge unblinking eye blood shot like the two upon it's head. Its huge claws raked the floor as it swung around at Vergil, the half demon's eyes staring into those of insatiable blood lust. Giving a mighty roar the monster reared up on its haunches expelling large splotches of blood from its mouth. The bloodstained half demon stood his ground, his cold eyes narrowing.

"Come and get me you ugly son of a bitch.." With that the behemoth sprang forth with an insane laughter, its claws extended to rip the blood of Sparda limb from limb. With lightning fast reflexes Vergil side stepped the creature his Yamato cleaving through it's fleshy head with a simple swing of his arm. A roar of anguish filled the room as the monster fell before him writhing before it burst into a fountain of blood and acid. A few globs of it burned through the unprotective clothing that the half demon was wearing, despite the intense burning he remained unflinching.

"Mister," The child whimpered, "Mister you're bleeding." Looking down Vergil noticed the blood seeping through the bandages around his chest.

_Dammit! _He growled to himself, _I must've put too much stress upon the stitches. _He sheathed the Yamato stepping past the rotting corpse of the hell beast that had been slain. "…we can't stay here." He said coolly glancing back at the child who stared up at him with wide eyes. "Come with me."

"With you?" He questioned, Vergil's lip curled back in slight frustration glaring at the boy.

"You want to stay here?" He snarled, the child instantly shaking his head 'no'. "Then come!" Quickly he stormed out of the creaking building, the child giving a bit of a whine as he quickly followed. His tail seemed to disappear, splitting apart into two legs like that of a human's.

"Mister wait up please!" He cried, his arm out stretched in front of him as he tried to keep up. His legs were still a little tender from being in his demonic form for such an extended period of time, naturally he stumbled and fell scraping his arms and legs on the rough earth. "Mister! What is your name?" Stopping Vergil turned around to face him, immediately he came to a halt gazing up at him in wonder.

"My name is of no concern to you boy." He growled turning from him walking back in the direction where he left Silver.

"I-I have a name, and it's not boy either." Again Vergil paused keeping his back to him. "I'm Caede.." He said in a steady voice, his fists clenched to his sides trying to act brave.

"Are you done yet?" The half demon muttered pressing forth once more, "She better not be dead" he whispered huskily shaking his head.

Silver panted, pulling a piece of her sweater around herself to stop the bleeding. The wound hurt like a bitch, she prayed that the blade hadn't punctured the kidney. There was something about that man, something that frightened her terribly. He was no different then the rest of them, he killed without remorse and for enjoyment, that was that. But then why? Why did he spare her? She felt her whole body tense as the sound of footsteps began to draw near her. She could make out two faint figures in the darkness, creeping closer and closer to her position, she clutched her pistol tightly her breathing becoming uneasy.

"I don't mean to fight you this time," It was him, that accursed half demon again, Silver groaned with despair lowering her head in defeat. "I need a favor."

"Why should I help you!" She spat angrily glaring up into those cold unfeeling eyes.

"If you take this child back to the other exiles then I shall tell you about that amulet. And who you really are…" Silver glanced down again considering her options, "What do you say girl?" He inquired.

"Alright, if I do take him back you have to promise to tell me everything, the whole truth!" Vergil nodded and pushed Caede forward, it wouldn't take her long to drop him off, after all she had been watching Lucifer's little party from a far for many years now. At least she would know everything, soon.

_Chapter 4 coming soon._


	4. Fate

Vergil watched as Silver looked down at the strange boy. "So… if I take him back, you'll tell me everything?" she asked, still a little hesitant. A small drop of blood slipped through her fingers and hit the ground.

"Everything," he answered, trying to keep his eyes on anything but her.

The girl looked at him and snorted, placing her free and unbloodied hand on Caede's shoulder. "Come on," she growled through gritted teeth. Caede looked up at her and gave a squeak as she started walking.

"I'll be waiting," Vergil called to her. A part of him hoped she would never return, and still another part of him hoped she would. He shook his head, grumbling something under his breath. He turned on his heal and, the Yamato in hand, walking into a nearby abandoned building; the only building in fact, where the floors were clear of rubble. He sat in a small straight backed chair removing his jacket from around his shoulders and tossing it at the dusty floor in front of him. The blood soaked bandages were glossy and red as he peeled them from the wounds they covered. "Damnit," he hissed, looking at the torn stitches. He had caused too much unneeded stress upon them, and now he was paying the price for it. But it wasn't his fault, he hadn't been the one to start the fight, he was the one who finished it. "I'll just have to leave them, they'll heal soon enough on their own," but as he stared at the half healed wounds, his thoughts shot back to Silver and how she had wounds of her own to attend to. Vergil gritted his teeth and put his head in his hands, looking at the floor as he sunk forward. "No," he grumbled again. He shook his head back and forth a few times and then sat up. But the question still remained; he wasn't entirely sure himself why that girl's hair was the same as his, and his younger brother's. And further still, how she had required an amulet that looked identical to his. Nothing seemed to be making since, but he had to come up with something before she came back. Then it hit him, like a hit to the stomach, he knew exactly why and where. "…It can't be…" he muttered, his eyes growing wide. "Is it even possible…?" he ran his fingers through his hair, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He leaned back in the chair, lifting his head to look at the ceiling. "I'm sure Father would have mentioned something," he told himself aloud, thinking he could deny what he knew had to be true.

"Mention what?" asked a familiar voice.

Vergil didn't even bother to turn to look at Silver, knowing what would meet his gaze as soon as he looked up. "That was quick," he said, not at all enthusiastic.

Silver scoffed at him, lifting her hand to her face and licking the blood from it. "You had your doubts?" she looked at him past her hand and gave an eerie cackle. "Either way, I want the answers you owe me for running you little errands," she took the amulet from within her sweater and removed it from her neck, tossing it at Vergil's feet. "I want answers and I want them now." Her voice was firm and unwavering.

Vergil sat up in the chair once more and looked down at the amulet that had been tossed at his feet. He bent forward and picked it up, feeling the gracious weight in his hand. "You really should be more careful with this," he said after a minute, his voice deathly calm. "It is after all, a gift from Mother."

"Mother….? Do you mean…" Silver looked at him, a small amount of fear rising in the pit of her stomach. "What are you talking about, my mother or…yours?"

"Ours," he answered, chuckling to himself as he watched Silver recoil at the word as if it had stung her. "You've heard of the legendary dark knight Sparda, haven't you?" he asked, standing up and putting his jacket on once more. Silver nodded, a few strands of white hair falling into her face. "Then you will recall that he disappeared after a while; but what do you think he did all those years after vanishing?"

Silver looked at Vergil for a few seconds and then turned her gaze on something else. "How would I know that? What Sparda did during the time he vanished isn't in any books I've ever read," the pain in her side was beginning to subside, but it was still there, reminding her she was still alive.

Vergil laughed and looked at her with pure amusement. "Look at me and then tell me what you think he was doing," he shook his head and placed a hand over his forehead still chuckling. "I am the Sparda's flesh and blood, just as you are." he tossed the amulet back to Silver, who caught it as if she were catching something foul.

"You're lying," Silver whispered, looking at the amulet as if it were a lump of coal. "You made this all up, just to watch me squirm, I know it!" she looked up at Vergil through her thin bangs, the bright crimson irises glaring through her white hair.

"If only I was, but I'm not. You asked for the truth and you got it," Vergil gave a snort and turned his back to her. "You are a half demon, no matter how hard you try to deny it."

"No, shut up!" Silver shouted, putting her hands over her ears and closing her eyes tight. "I'm nothing like you!" she shook her head vigorously causing her hair to fly about her head like an unruly mane.

Vergil kept his back turned to her, listening as she tried to deny all he had told her. But as he stood there, looking at the wall in front of him, something seemed to pull at him. Something part of him made him want to turn and comfort her, to tell her things would be alright, that being half demon wasn't so bad. He fought it off and turned his head to look at her over her shoulder. "You are what you are, there's no changing it,"

"Demons killed my family!" Silver shouted, her head still bent towards the floor.

"I _am_ your family!" Vergil shouted back, whirling around on the spot. "Whether you like it or not, we are family!" he let out a deep sigh and brushed a few strands of lose hair back behind his ear. He regained his composure and stood up straight, looking down at Sliver as she sunk to the floor onto her knees. He watched as tears streamed down her cheeks, dropping to the floor with a small _plip_.

Silver's head hung down, her bangs covering her eyes. "I could…never think of you … as a brother…" she said, her voice barely reaching above a whisper. "Please, just…leave me alone," the tears still slid down her face, landing in the same spot on the dusty floor. That same tugging urge to comfort her seemed to surface once more, and as he looked down at her he fought with himself to just wrap her up in his arms. _What do I do?_ He asked himself, finding it hard to turn away from her now. Slowly and awkwardly Vergil walked closer to her, bending down on his knees to look at her at eye level. _What am I supposed to do? _He was at a loss for what to do next. He watched as her hands clenched into fists on her knees. What should he do? What was he supposed to do? Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning forward with his arms outstretched. Wrapping his arms around her clumsily, he pulled her forwards, closer to him, his heart pounding, feeling her shoulders tense, and wondering if he was doing the right thing. After a few seconds, Vergil could feel Silver's shoulders sagging, the muscles relaxing. "Why…?" she asked, her eyes closing slightly.

Vergil shook his head softly. "Do I need a reason?" he asked, fixing his gaze on a window just ahead. His heart was still pounding, even now, when there was no reason for it.

Silver looked up at him, her once crimson eyes now a soft blue. They were puffy from the tears, and she ran her sleeve across them to wipe them away. "No…?" she leaned back, getting a full view of Vergil's face for the first time. "Vergil…that's your name, isn't it?" she asked, looking at him calmly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Vergil seemed a little surprised, but remembered that she had been watching over the little renegade camp Lucifer was running.

"You're face is red," Silver said, ignoring Vergil's question all together. Vergil sat up straight at the mention of the color of his face, and immediately turned away from her, hiding his face. Silver sat looking at his back, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Vergil?" she asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted, moving his shoulder out of her reach. "Just…uh…" he turned his head slightly to see that she had retracted her hand and was now looking at him, the corner of her mouth twitching in anger. "I mean…I just…" he could feel his face getting hot again, and turned to look at something else. "You should go take care of your side," he muttered.

"Not until I see that you're properly taken care of," Silver answered stubbornly.

Vergil had not expected this kind of response from her, for he whirled around quickly as stared at her, his mouth open as if to say something. "What are you talking about? One minute you're shouting at me to leave, and the next you don't want to leave me side?" he ran his hand through his hair and chuckled nervously. "I don't think I'll ever understand you,"

Silver snorted at him, crossing her arms across her chest. "It's not that I don't want to leave your side, I just don't want to leave you looking like you ran through a barbed wire fence, that's all." She stood up and walked past Vergil, still sitting on the floor.

"Heh, is that so?" he asked, standing and walking behind her.

Silver whipped around and looked him in the eye, her dusty blue eyes burning with intensity. "Yes, it is so," she walked closer, causing Vergil to take a step back. "So if you don't mind…" she took another step closer forcing him to take another step back. As he stepped back, he felt the back of his leg hit something solid and he fell onto a couch. "Sit," she said as she watched him. Giving a sharp nod of her head, she picked up the chair Vergil had been sitting in and placed it in front of him.

As she sat down, Vergil looked up at her from the couch and grumbled. "What are you going to do?" he asked, knowing she didn't have the proper equipment to treat him with.

"What did I say I was going to do?" she asked, reaching into her hair and pulling out a long needle already threaded with a thick suture.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?" Vergil shouted, suddenly jumping up.

"Sit down! I'm going to sew up that wound of yours, before you spill out your guts," Silver said firmly, placing her hand on his shoulder and forcing him back onto the couch.

"I don't even know where that needle has been!" he shouted, trying to stand up once more. But Silver kept forced him back down and fixed him with a hard stare. _Scary…_ Vergil thought to himself.

"I'll need you to lie down," she said quietly.

"What!" Vergil barked. "You can do it fine with me sitting, there's no way I'm going to lay down,"

"Lay down!" Silver snapped, her hair seemed to float behind her like angry tendrils.

"Fine," he grumbled, lying down along the length of the couch. He grumbled and looked up at the ceiling, already regretting what he had told her. Silver had leaned forward, pinching the skin around the wound together and running the needle through it. Vergil winced but continued to ignore it.

"There," Silver said, after finishing up the last stitch. She stood up and returned the chair to where it had been before, wrapping the suture around the needle and placing it back in her hair. Without another word, she walked to a small corner of the room and sat up against the wall. Her head hung forward, her arms crossed over her chest, one leg up and the other stretched forward.

Vergil sat up and looked at her, feeling the stitches tighten. He noticed that she hadn't even taken her own injuries into consideration. The blood caked around the one area of her sweater would attract lower demons, but he hoped that they wouldn't come until morning, when he had gotten a good night's sleep. Stretching out on the couch again, Vergil closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "Good night, kid." He said quietly.

Stay tuned for Chapter 5!


	5. Author's Note: Expect Delays

Expect Delays

Hello everyone who reads this particular fiction, I am terribly sorry but I'm afraid you will

have to be waiting for quite a while before chapter 5 is submitted, My computer was

wiped clean by some unknown reason, we're thinking we might have blown something

while the power was off. So I lost all the files and I lost what I had of chapter five, again

I am sorry for this inconvienence

Tsunami Snake


	6. The Fallen

_Author's note: Hello it's me Tsunami again, I apologize for the EXTREMELY long delay in getting chapter five up, but I've been a might bit busy and yes indeed a little lazy but the point is I finished, thank you very much to all our wonderful readers and reviewers chapter six will be up soon written by Danielle!_

Vergil awoke the next morning, his stitches still managed to stay intact despite the thrashing he did whilst he dreamt. His dreams had started to become more vivid and active ever since he came to this horrid place, some of them showed horrifying visions…not of course that he didn't mind senseless killing if he was doing it on his own accord. These dreams seemed to be different, he didn't have any control over his actions whatsoever, he was a completely different person and the worst part of all was he seemed to be serving under that-..well...nevermind, they were merely dreams and nothing more. He sat up glancing at Silver who still laid on the floor beside him, her eyes still shut deep in her sleep. Although feeling as if he should thank her for patching him up Vergil simply shook his head…she could manage on her own and hopefully she wouldn't follow him.

Stepping outside he greeted the red dawn, the rocks and the city ruins casting long shadows on the earth beneath his feet. Securing the Yamato on his belt he began to wander away from the house he also began to wonder if Lucifer and his party were even looking for them. A faint growl caught his ears, he turned to see several hell spawn of lusts darting back and forth wielding their large scythes, the ground beneath him began to shake, he could see large bursts of sand and earth rise up directly in front of him. Two lizard like demons shot up from the ground like rockets, their sharp claws caked in dried blood, they to seemed to be dressed in some sort of armor. Vergil curled his lip back baring his teeth in a snarl he was NOT in the mood for this right now. Casually he unsheathed the Yamato its blade glistening in the hellish glow throwing his head back slightly in a come and get it gesture. Roaring in rage the demons charged, metal clashed with metal…and with flesh.

Silver's form stirred at the sounds outside, her eyes flittering open to the feet of several sloth hell spawn lurching toward her slowly. Eyes widening she quickly rolled out of the way as the circle brought their sickles down upon the spot where she laid. Quickly she unsheathed a small dagger from an ankle sheath glancing at their soulless faces.

"Fuck," She muttered gritting her teeth, "I fell asleep…" usually this wasn't the wisest of things to do, especially in hell, even if you shut your eyes for no more than a few seconds you could easily wind up dead before you opened them again. Silver growled at herself for letting her guard down so easily, her so called brother had left her out here to die while he went elsewhere. However, another sound caught her ear, she could clearly hear his grunts of frustration and pain outside.

"Vergil?" she cried looking up slightly then turned her attention back to the demons standing in front of her. They trudged sluggishly at her giving disdainful moans as they raised their sharpened blades once more, but she was too fast for them. Almost dancing around their attacks she slid the sharp knife across the demons repeatedly blood mixed with sand spewing from their wounds and staining her clothing, soon that was all that remained of them as their weapons clattered to the floor. More of the beasts respawned by the door blocking her exit, biting her lip she scowled darkly

"I don't have time for this shit…!" taking her knife into her mouth she made a dive toward one of the windows and rolled out onto the ground running to the front to help her brother.

Vergil snarled in an almost feral fashion, tearing asunder another armored lizard like warrior. He hadn't any experience with these creatures; Blades were quick on their feet and capable of doing some heavy damage. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Silver run out from the back and grimaced, another distraction. With a swift motion of his blade he tore a new one in another Blade that lept for him roaring in rage. A gleeful laugh dripping with insanity echoed in the air, Vergil knew that sound all too well, the same beast he had fought earlier made the exact same cry. Quickly his eyes scanned the cliffs above looking for the larger threat however he wasn't able to make out the form of a no-body anywhere near him. He heard the ground vibrate slightly beneath his feet, turning his head to glance at Silver once more, slowly the creature began to rise.

"Vergil? What's wron-" Silver looked down as her vision suddenly became darkened, her shadow had grown much bigger and bulky than before. Before she could react the demon's hand reached out and grasped her around the head and flew into insane cackling fits of glee as he shook her violently, viciously slapping her into the ground and the house wall. Eyes widening Vergil made a gesture with his hand a sudden urge to actually help her flew over him however he was yet again cut off by another demon beast. Silver felt helpless and numb, there wasn't even any pain when she struck the ground repeatedly, how she loathed these beasts! Her blood began to mix with tears her body was limp and worn, she began to think for the worst, a loud guttural roar interrupted her thoughts. In an instant she was forced down again, showered with the rancid blood and rotted flesh of the monster that held her. Wearily she opened her eyes she saw fragments of the no-body's skull scattered about her, a large black talon standing just above the fallen beast's neck. What could it possibly be now, something worse?

Her eyes trailed upward making out sleek muscled flesh covered in glittering red scales, much like a dragon's hide, claws, black under scales and gleaming yellow eyes. The slits within the eyeballs thinned as he glanced down at Silver, another growl sounding within his throat as the rest of the demons turned their attention toward them. Silver had never seen such a creature before, he had the physique of a man yet the features of a beast, yet there was something about him that seemed, familiar. Yes, it had to be it, that mane, that long black mane, it reminded her of the leader of the rebellion… the fallen angel himself. Then it became clear, Silver's eyes making contact with his own uttering a single phrase.

"Lucifer."

Vergil saw this distraction as an opportunity, taking his yamato and slicing through some of the weaker demons with a single slash. Crouching protectively over Silver, Lucifer challenged some of the larger demons bearing his sharpened teeth and growling ferraly. One of the agile blades stepped forward and he was on him within an instant clamping his sharp jaws down on it's throat slowly strangling it as it thrashed and shrieked it's sharp claws scraping Lucifer's back. With a final squeeze he silenced the creature and it's body fell limp. Vergil finished tearing through the other demons quickly panting and sheathing his sword when he stood up. Lucifer stood as well glaring over at him, several purple glowing circles surrounding his own body as he turned back into his more human appearance.

"Tch.." The blood of Sparda muttered, "you know I didn't need your help." He said coolly.

" You think I was helping you boy?" Lucifer sneered. "I don't like these demons anywhere near my territory." He growled then glanced over at Silver who got up weakly. " Besides not like anyone was going to do anything about your own blood being beaten into a bloody pulp."

"Hey! Listen! I had everything under control!" Silver snarled defensively glaring at the fallen angel. Another smug grin came across Lucifer's features as he turned toward silver.

"Temper, temper dear girl," his smile quickly faded glancing at the two. "Now unless the both of you would like to deal with more of those contemptible beasts I suggest the both of you follow me back. Silver exchanged looks with Vergil, stubborn as he was he didn't have much of a choice but to follow them, he was far too tired to keep this up. At least back at the camp he would manage to get a little rest, Lucifer started to walk in the direction of 'home' and the two tiredly followed.

"It is as I have said master Mundus…" A man murmured dressed in rich green robes with a black feathered collar, pushing his glasses up his nose. "The son of Sparda has fallen from the mortal plane. However I fear that we may see a repeat of what had happened so very long ago when the dark knight rebelled." He peered up at the large and eloquent stone statue sitting in front of him, staring directly into the face of a god was enough to make anyone nervous, especially knowing he could annihilate you with the mere snap of his fingers. He heard a deep hollow chuckle emit from the being and quickly hid his face again.

"So the rumors are true then, "Mundus boomed leaning back against the seat of the white throne and resting a cheek on his hand. "You have done very well Griffon." The man bowed his head again, dark brown hair falling over his face.

"I thank you lord that I am in your favor…however may I ask why there is no anger about such a matter?" He looked up again as he heard another deep laugh.

"Although it is true that Sparda had wielded his sword against me in the years past, the son of Sparda would be quite a prize to be had." Mundus sat up straight leering down at the humanized general standing before him. "We will lure him here, and use him to bait the other son into coming before me as well" he sneered "It will be quite a family reunion.." Griffon nodded slowly bowing his head again, a woman came up beside him having long blonde hair and carrying two machetes by her side. She reminded the general of the woman whom Sparda had fallen in love with upon the mortal realm. "Tallise," The god boomed turning his attention toward her. "You know what to do am I correct?..Bring the son of Sparda before me…make sure you keep him ALIVE, do I make myself clear?"

She remained unresponsive, her dark eyes glancing up to meet her master's and gave a nod disappearing within a sickly green flame. Griffon growled standing up again.

"Master, in all due respect, I do not trust this creation of yours, she seems very unstable and I fear that she may turn just as some of the others have. "

"Do not worry, if the child does decide to turn against me I have something special in store for her. She will learn the hard way that my wrath is nothing to be contended with. Understood?" again the general bowed.

"Yes my master, I will do well as to not question you again."


End file.
